


El Amor de Tres Adultos que Consienten

by Rockin_Robyn



Series: In The Crossroads of Our Love [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Feels, Love Confessions, Multi, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-01 09:11:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15771051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockin_Robyn/pseuds/Rockin_Robyn
Summary: Robyn foolishly gets drunk and goes a bit too far with her boyfriends ex. Luckily the two of them are interested in a poly relationship with him. Now, if only he was interested in them. But that’s never gonna happen. Right?





	1. Bueno, eso podría haber ido mejor.

Inhale. Burn. Exhale. Glare at the neighbor. Shake head. Repeat. 

“Robbie?” 

Mike's voice rang out clearly from the front door of the flat. 

“Shit!” 

Robyn quickly took one more drag and put out her cigarette. Tried to see what her clothes smelled like. Mike would flip if he knew that she was smoking again. 

“Over here! Just getting some fresh air.” 

Robyn called out, making her voice sound more cheerful than she was. Back at those bad habits. 

“Oh! There you are! We were looking for you. We're leaving in twenty minutes. Figured you'd want to get ready.” 

His voice was sadly optimistic. She hated going behind their backs, but they always hounded her about her bad habits. Drinking, smoking, thinking. 

“Yeah thanks. What do you want me to wear? I don't actually know where we're going, ya know.”

She chuckled good-naturedly as he tried to hide a grin. The boys, her boys, she thought quickly, were taking Robyn out for her birthday and they couldn’t stop buzzing about it. Mike shook his head and shrugged.

“Whatever you want. We’re not going anywhere to expensive, and we’re definitely not going to McDonald’s.”

“Awww! I like McDonald’s.”

Mike chuckled softly, sticking his tongue out slightly. He turned and started walking back into the flat. 

 

Turns out the big surprise was a small dinner at Paladar and a huge night at her favorite club, the Ku Klub. 

 

“¡Wooo! ¡Eso fue increíble!”

Robyn had practically hung off of Mike when they walked home. At some point during the night she had became very clingy towards him, abandoning James . Not that he was really bothered. She had been talking about asking him to join them recently. It was something they both really wanted. If a bit of liquor was what it took then she could have all the liquor she wanted for now. 

James gazed at the pair lovingly, imagining joining them on the floor where Robyn was laying across Mike’s chest, giggling at the ceiling of their lounge. 

“Oye. ¿Te vas a follar a la cumpleañera, Lester?” 

She had leaned up towards his ear and was stage whispering, breath heating his neck in a not so unpleasant way. 

 

Both James and Mike froze, however for very different reasons. Mike froze because at that moment Robyn softly groped his ass, giggling. James, on the other hand, froze because of the noise that came from his best friend. Half way between a moan and a yelp, the noise excited all three of them.

Robyn began tracing Mike’s chest again, mumbling nonsense in Spanish as he awkwardly looked at James urging him to do something. He fidgeted and tried to loosen her grip on his torso as James just looked at him. After a short, tense tussle between the three of them, James dragged the drunk woman into their room, followed by giggling and less innocent noises from both parties.

Mike groaned, walking towards his room. How he wished he could be the cause of those noises. He stopped at his door and shook his head. He rubbed his neck and stumbled across his room to his bed. 

‘No. Bad Mike. Both of them are taken. By each other, no less. Don’t let your dick ruin their relationship.’

 

The next evening as Mike walked past his friends’ door he heard them talking in slightly hushed tones. Against his better judgment, he leaned towards the door to hear them better. The first voice he heard belonged to James.

“I’m not mad Robbie. I know how you feel and you know how I feel. But I think we’re making him uncomfortable. You didn’t see his face last night.”

Silence. After a few seconds Robyn spoke up.

“You’re right, Jamie. I didn’t think. I’m just kinda scared. I know you miss him and I’m afraid you’ll leave me for him, but Mikey being Mikey, he’d say no to spare me. And then we’d all be unhappy.”

“I’d never leave you Robbie. You know that.”

The air was tense between the couple as Mike tried to catch his breath. Were they talking about what he thought they were? He couldn’t believe it. Robyn apparently had feelings for him and James still had feelings for him. And they were okay with it!? Mike shook his head as he heard Jamie speak up.

“Look, I’m not trying to be rude, but you don’t know him like I do. He wants a family, always has. Big one. Wife, kids, big house on the edge of town. It’s one of the reasons why we broke up. It wasn’t legal for us to get married and even now no one would let us adopt, not that he’d want to. Plus we couldn’t afford a surrogate.”

“That’s all he’s ever wanted. A normal family. I don’t have a place in that dream. You do. But I have no idea if he’d be okay with an open relationship, let alone a poly one. I want it, I really do, Princess, but I have no idea if it would work.”  
Mike’s heart was beating so hard, he was surprised the couple hadn’t heard him. What. The. Hell. What was going on? This had to be a dream.

“Well we can’t stay here all night crying about it. We should try to sleep. I have classes in the morning, bebé.”

Mike started to panic as he heard the bed creak and Robyn softly padding across the room. He shook his head and walked with heavy footsteps towards the bathroom.

Hours later, as Mike returned from grabbing a snack, he knocked on the door to Jamie and Robyn’s room, intending to tell them goodnight as usual. Neither of them answered as the door slowly opened, having not been shut all the way.

The sight that met his eyes broke Mike’s heart. The two loves of his life, as he was beginning to think of them as, were laying in their bed, James spooning Robyn, their chests rising and falling together. He didn’t even know why. Sure he had feelings for both of them and he thought they were reciprocated, but he still had no right to be jealous of either of them.

His shoulders slumped and before he could regain his composure, he was sitting on the floor, back to the wall, sobbing loudly.

“Mikey?”

He froze as Robyn’s voice, roughened by sleep, rang through the room. His head snapped up as he heard the bed creak and small feet quickly pad over to his shaking figure. 

“What are you doing here? ¿Por qué estás en el piso? What’s wrong amor? Are you ok. Do you want me to get Jamie? Por favor solo di algo. ¿Por qué estás llorando?”

Mike sat frozen as she bombarded him with more questions, switching between Spanish and English. 

“I’m in love with you.”

It was Robyn’s turn to freeze.

“Y- w-what?”

Even in one of James’ old band shirts and one sock, hair mussed, slowly blinking away sleep, she took his breath away. He couldn’t believe what he had just said to the angel in front of him. He picked his head up and stared into her eyes and cleared his throat.

“I’m in love with you. And Jamie. Both of you. I love you two so much and I don’t know what to do. I heard you earlier and I thought I could talk it over with the two of you but I lost all my nerve when I saw you in his arms. I don’t know what to do, Robbie.”


	2. Es mucho mejor ahora.

“Oh cariño, it’s ok.” 

Robyn’s voice was small but clear in the silence of night. She quickly walked over to her and James’ bed. She shook him softly and whispered something in his ear that Mike couldn’t hear. As Robyn made her way back to where he was curled up on the floor, James seemed to move from his spot to edge of the bed, but Mike was just depending on the sounds that came from that direction. He was completely enraptured by the small Latina woman in front of him as she grabbed his hand and pulled him up and he stumbled. 

She pulled him towards her bed and her boyfriend. Once they got there, she sat him next to James before scrambling up next to him. She took his hand and nudged his side with it, tearing his attention away from her face. He made a confused noise and looked back up at her.

“Cariño, can you tell Jamie what you told me? Please?”

Mike’s head snapped towards James, looking into his eyes briefly, before looking back at Robyn just as quickly. His face displayed his panic perfectly. 

She wanted him to do WHAT? Tell his ex that he was in love with him and his girlfriend? No thanks. She couldn’t be serious. No way. 

“Please, cariño. I promise you he’ll want to hear it. You won’t make him mad. Trust me. You heard us earlier, didn’t you? You know what we feel.”

James hooked his arm around Mike’s shoulder, tugging the smaller male into his side and nuzzling his neck. An old sweet spot he somehow still remembered. From when he was still the smaller of them. Mike let out a small sob and squeezed Robyn’s hand. 

“I-i love you. Both of you. And I don’t know what to do Jamie.”

He sobbed deeply again and buried his head in James’s shirt.

“I don’t know what to do.”

“Hey, está bien, cariño. We can help you.” 

While Mike had been sobbing away into James’s shirt, Robyn had wormed her way into his lap. She pressed her head into his chest momentarily then leaned back before hugging him tightly. She pulled back and pressed their foreheads together and looked into his eyes.

“Can I tell you something, Cariño? Hm?”

She softly spoke while maintaining eye contact. Mike slowly blinked then nodded his head. Robyn chuckled softly and grabbed James’s hand before looking into his eyes. She quickly darted her head back to face Mike and pecked his cheek.

“We don’t know what to do either. We can hardly believe that you’re here right now. But, we do know that we’ll work it out. It might be too soon to say this, but we love you. So much. This is a journey we’re willing to take. Is it for you?”

Mike nuzzled her hand and started to sob again. 

“Yes. Oh God yes.”  
Robyn squealed and kissed him, full on the lips. James chuckled and separated them a little while after.

“Ok, you too, break it up before it gets to heated.”

With that he took Mike’s flushed face and gave him an equally heated kiss. 

The night devolved into altering sobs, confessions, kisses, and wandering hands. It would never be the same. But for them that was ok.


End file.
